While You Were Gone
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Minato is off on another mission, but this time it's to protect Kushina. Left for dead after his battle with a ninja who seems to be the great Madara Uchicha, will he be able to rescue his beloved wife and himself from the remote Uchiha Manor?
1. Chapter 1

Minato x Kushina Fanfiction:

What Happens While You're Away

Chapter 1: I Have to Go

"Minato, do you really have to leave again? It seems like you just got back." Kushina asked. They were still in the bed but Kushina was not ready for Minato to go off on another mission. After all, they had just got married, and she was the only Jinchuriki in the Leaf. She knew that she would be ridiculed because of it. If the people of Leaf knew Minato was gone, they might try to take the ridicule they put her through to a new level. "Kushina, I'll only be gone for a few days. Don't worry, sweetie." Minato had the utmost confidence that Kushina could take care of herself, but knew she didn't want to if she didn't have to.

"But what about the villagers? You know the still haven't accepted me yet…" Kushina said with her face down.

"The Hokage will look out for you. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." Minato said, slowly caressing Kushina's face. "Now, kiss me one last time before I have to go." Minato pulled Kushina's face to his and kissed her with the passionate uncertainty that he will ever see her again. Minato knew that his mission was a lot more dangerous than he was letting on. Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and stood on her toes as she felt Minato's hands wrapped around her waist and explored the lower half of her body.

"Minato…"

"Shh, just let me do this." Minato removed Kushina's shirt and laid her on the bed. Minato climbed on top of her. Upon feeling Minato's erection Kushina became aroused herself. Minato slid his hand down to Kushina's womanhood to touch her and arouse her even more so. Kushina arched herself to meet Minato's touch. Even his touch was enough to make her see stars on the inside of her eyelids as she closed them. Minato began to realize the pleasure he was bringing her and decided to up the scale to what he would make her feel. Minato pulled Kushina's pants off of her lower half, and then removed her underwear. Starting at her feet Minato kissed all the way up to her thighs and then to her womanhood. Minato licked her clit, and sent a shiver down her spine. Minato could feel that he was giving Kushina goose bumps. "Aah, Mi-na-to…" All Kushina could do was moan.

"Hold that thought, sweetheart." Minato said as he pulled away from Kushina. He went to their wardrobe and pulled out a ball gag, bed ties, and a flogger.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Kushina could only stammer. Minato had never been this adventurous.

"Just trust me." Minato took her hands and tied them to their bedposts. "You're going to enjoy this."

"Okay…." Kushina allowed herself to be tied up on her stomach and ball gagged.

Minato took off his shirt to reveal a six pack that was in great shape. He took the flogger in his hand and smacked Kushina's thigh to see the reaction he would receive. To his surprise, she moaned and raised her leg as if to tell him to hit her again. Minato brought down the flogger once more, and Kushina moaned again. The next time Minato brought the flogger down it was on Kushina's bottom. He got the same reaction as when he flogged her thighs. Kushina's ass was now in the air, responding to Minato's hard flogging. Kushina's enjoyment was new to Minato. He had never seen her this way, and he was loving every minute of it. Now, Minato knew that he could take it a step further. Minato stopped waiting in between Kushina's floggings. He brought down the flogger hard and fast. Kushina's moans got louder with every hit. Minato was beginning to lose his breath. He paused momentarily to catch up with himself. Looking at Kushina's backside made Minato realize how hard he had been hitting her, it was a bright beet red.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked that?" Minato said, breathing hard.

"I had never tried anything like it before. This is all new to me." Kushina said in a tone that let Minato know that she was still highly aroused.

"Oh…." Minato positioned Kushina under him. Minato grabbed Kushina by her waist, and plunged his rock hard member into her feminine canal. Kushina pushed herself against Minato. Kushina could feel Minato throbbing inside her and she only moaned the more Minato moved. Minato reached up her back to grasp a handful of her gorgeous red hair. Minato then reached under her to grope her breasts. He thrust himself in and out of her. Kushina moaned so loud that the ball gag dropped out of her mouth and fell around her neck. "Mmmmminato!"

"Oh, Kushina." Minato felt himself moving closer and closer to the edge of his own powerful orgasm. With a swift thrust Minato was able to orgasm ending with a throbbing yet dissipating erection, which made Kushina orgasm directly after, it was almost simultaneous.

Minato untied Kushina from the bed and laid her down next to him and Kushina settled against him before letting herself drift into a peaceful sleep. After having a brief rest himself, Minato snuck out of the bed and got dressed before leaving to go to his mission. _ 'Kushina, I love you, but this mission had to be done. I will be back soon. Minato." _ After leaving his note on the table, Minato left not knowing long he will be gone. Still, Kushina would have a rude awakening when she woke up to an empty bed. She would have to put up with the Leaf's ridicule of the fact that she was a Jinchuriki. It's not like she chose to be one. Still, Kushina promised herself that she would be strong until Minato returned home to be with her. She would not let the villagers get to her. She was stronger than that.

Minato knew how Kushina would feel when she woke up, he regretted leaving without saying good-bye but he felt that it had to be this way. Even though Minato knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be coming back, he didn't want Kushina to worry. He had the Hokage looking out for her, and he knew that she could take care of herself if need be. All of these thoughts and more were running through his mind while he was running through the forest. _"How could I have left her there? How do I know the Hokage won't betray me because my wife is a Jinchuriki?" _Behind him, Minato heard a voice, "Ah, I didn't think you would be willing to face this forest on your own." Minato knew whose this was but didn't think he would have to face him this early in his journey.

"Madara." Minato began to grit his teeth.

"Minato, you never cease to surprise me. I see you'll do anything to protect that Jinchuriki of yours." Madara said in monotone.

"I'll do anything to protect my wife!" Minato began to become angry very quickly.

"Too bad for you that I have my men of the Akatsuki surrounding the Hidden Leaf village as we speak."

"What do you want with her? She isn't a threat to you!"

"I know that. But she does hold the Nine Tails now doesn't she?"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Minato charged up his chakra and went full blast toward Madara with a Rasengan. Madara skated backward, "Perhaps, I underestimated you. No harm in a little exercise before dealing with the Jinchuriki myself."

"Don't you go near her!"

"I won't have to, my men will bring her to me." Madara retorted with a Fire Ball Jutsu which struck Minato head on. As Minato fell, Madara moved to stand over him. "Don't be an idiot. You can't defeat me and there's no way you can be there in time to save her." Minato moved slightly but not without pain to accompany it.

**Back At the Leaf: **

Kushina had long ago woken up and found Minato's note, now she was just wandering around the village trying to find something to do while Minato was gone. Ever since she had got she felt uneasy but she could not pinpoint where the feeling was coming. Was she worried about people's reaction or was there something else? Suddenly, a little boy came running past her screaming, "Someone get the Hokage! It's the Akatsuki!" At first she thought it was a game until she felt a rush of overwhelming chakra. Kushina knew they were after her, but wondered if the villagers would give her up just to preserve the Leaf. As she passed a lady who was frozen stiff at the sight of the small but definitely powerful militia she screamed, "Help Me! They are here for me!" The old woman widened her eyes at the sight of Kushina. "You? You're the Jinchuriki?! Come with me!"

Kushina followed the old woman to what she thought was safety. She felt as though the old woman would take her to the Hokage, but that was far the from the woman's intentions. "I'll make sure you go someplace you are wanted" the old woman said under her breath. Kushina stopped in her tracks, "Excuse ma'am, where is it you are taking me?"

"To someone who has been most desperate to meet you." The old woman's façade melted away to reveal the man known around and throughout the villages as Kabuto. Kushina knew now that she was in danger, so she tapped into the Nine Tails chakra and hit Kabuto with three punches and one powerful kick that sent him hurling into the air. After watching Kabuto fall, Kushina ran back in the direction of the leaf. Upon returning to the Leaf, Kushina literally ran directly into the Hokage. "Kushina, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! The Akatsuki are attacking, we need to get you somewhere safe and fast." _'I knew this would happen when Minato left. I should have made him stay with me longer." _Kushina thought while fleeing the Leaf with the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped

Minato thought that Madara had left him for dead in the woods but he woke up in a room in the lair of the Akatsuki. _'What am I doing here?' _Minato thought he was alone until he noticed a shadow that wasn't his own. "Who is that?" "Does it matter who it is? Just know that you are not alone" a voice said from behind him. He knew that it was a man, and that fact in itself was enough to make Minato nervous.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Minato asked in a shaky voice.

"Well," the voice moved in front of him but kept his head down. "What I want with you is not the true reason you have been brought here."

"Are you gonna tell me what that reason is or am I just doing to be left in the dark?" Minato's questions seemed to burn out the candles in the room.

"Trust me, you would rather not see what's about to happen." The voice seemed to move closer and closer to the point where now Minato could feel a breath on the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I here? At least tell me that first."

"You're primary reason has to do with Lord Madara but the secondary is all me."

"Well, the primary reason is what exactly?"

"I believe he is using you to draw out your Jinchuriki wife. You see, we raided the Leaf Village but your beloved Kushina was nowhere to be found. Now, if you tell me where she is, I could make things a lot easier."

"I don't know where Kushina is. She was under the protection of the Hokage. I assume you didn't find him either?"

"How quaint, we did not."

Minato felt a tug and then his hands were locked into a chain. Both of them extended in opposite directions. The bed under him had turned vertical. "What's going on? What are you gonna do to me?"

"That's none of your concern. Right now, you are simply a tool of my enjoyment until your wife comes looking for you."

"A tool of enjoyment? What kind of enjoyment?"

"Mine. And that is all you need to know."

_'I don't even know who this guy is. I hope he's not planning what I think he's planning.' _ Minato felt a knot in his stomach begin to form. He had never been this nervous, except for the first time he asked Kushina out, right after he had complimented her fiery red hair. Minato still wanted to know who his captor was. All I know is that he is wearing a red robe. Not even wearing one of the Akatsuki uniform robes.

"Who are you?" for the second time Minato had to ask that question. The man finally looked up to reveal his rennigan eyes, pulled back the hood to reveal white skin and hair the same color of Kushina's. "You may call me Nagato"

"Nagato? But you are not a member of the Akatsuki… you are not even supposed to exist. You were disposed of in battle."

"The reanimation Jutsu does wonders, doesn't it Minato?"

Nagato said every statement with confidence as though trying to seduce Minato. It would not work, it couldn't work Minato was not like that. Nagato would have his way eventually, but first he chose to be Minato through his own personal type of agony.

**In The Forest With the Hokage: **

_'Minato, where are you? You should have come for me by now.'_ Kushina and the Hokage had not ceased walking since the left the Leaf. "Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but where are you taking me?" The Hokage stopped walking and turned around, "To a place where you will be safe."

"To be safe from what?" Kushina was full of questions at the absence of her husband and now in the presence of a man she considered to be a stranger.

"I believe you have heard of the ninja who calls himself Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes I have."

"Well, he looks to master all of the Tailed Beasts and is searching every village looking for Jinchuriki. So, I have to keep you away from and out of his grasp at all costs. That is the task Minato has given me and I have every intention on seeing it through."

Kushina did not realize that the Hokage was luring her into a false state of security and intended to hand her over to Madara himself. He could not have a reckless ninja and the Jinchuriki he chose to take as a wife damaging the Leaf's chances of survival. As the Hokage it was his duty, was it not? He knew it went against his own judgment and truth of heart, but he had to think about what was best for the Leaf.

"I figured as much." Kushina said, "I expected to be one of his targets when I heard the true mission of the Akatsuki."

"So, if you knew, why did you stay in the Leaf?"

"For Minato. He never wanted to leave. All he wanted was to be a great ninja, and so far he was succeeding. He even took that mission you gave him without discussing it with me because he wanted to show his loyalty."

"I didn't give Minato a mission to go on. Whatever he is doing is of his own accord."

"So… he left me this morning without needing to?"

"It's the harsh truth, but obviously yes."

Kushina and the Hokage reached finally reached the end of the forest and happened across an old mansion. From the outside, it looked to be abandoned but almost every light in every window was turned on, so there had to be someone living in it. "This will be your new haven, Kushina. You won't have a reason to leave here…until Minato comes for you" the Hokage told her. Kushina couldn't decipher the look on his face. It seemed to be a mixture of regret and relief, but how can someone feel both those things at once? Is it even possible?

"Who owns this place, Lord Hokage?" Kushina asked, still scared of what was really going on. The whole gesture still seemed iffy to her.

"You know him as Lord Madara Uchiha" the Hokage told her.

Kushina could not believe that he had actually turned her in. "Why would you bring me here?"

"To protect the Leaf"

Before Kushina could respond she found herself being apprehended by the Akatsuki guard. They tied her hands and dragged her down to a vast dungeon. She passed door after door all in a blur. They threw Kushina into a dark room, lit by a single candle with only one bed and it was a small one. But she would never be able to sleep here. Not without Minato. Not so uncomfortably. The two members of the Akatsuki guard stood outside her door to make sure that she didn't escape.

Down the hall, she thought she heard a muffled scream. A man's scream. Minato couldn't be in this horrible place already, could he? Kushina hated to think of Minato in a place like this. Yet it would explain why he didn't come to her in the Leaf. She knew that Minato would do anything to protect her, even if it risked his own apprehension.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taken Without Permission

It was night time and yet Kushina found herself restless in this place. She had been turned in by the Hokage, betrayed by the Leaf, and now she was alone in a room of a mansion that belonged to someone who wanted to destroy her. Things seemed to be dragging her closer to desperation to be with Minato, where ever he was. Suddenly, the door opened. No knock, no voice asking if it was okay, just a bright lamp and a red hooded figure coming toward her on the bed. Kushina's hands still bound, she felt her legs go weak with anxiety.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Just the Jinchuriki we've been waiting on." A male voice said in a low tone. She noticed there were no women here, or at least they were scarce amongst the Akatsuki.

"Who are you? Why do you want me?" Kushina felt tears begin to build in her eyes but willed herself strong enough not to let them fall in front of a man who would most likely use them against her.

"It is not I who wants you. But I will be taking care of you during your stay here."

"My stay? You make it sound like it will be pleasurable to stay here."

"I will try my hardest to make it possible."

A whimpering Kushina muttered thank you but slid back on the bed to press herself against the wall. She knew that eventually her male guest would over stay his boundaries in what was to be her bedroom. "There's no reason for you to fear me. I will never hurt. Only bring you pleasure" the man pulled his head up and pushed back his hood for the second time that night. Revealing the fact that he was none other than the reanimated ninja Nagato.

"No one can bring me pleasure but my husband" Kushina's tears were nearing.

"Hard for him to do so if he is not with you."

"I will wait until I am in his arms."

"No one can live through that type of deprivation. But I will not touch you without your consent."

"Thank you."

Nagato left Kushina's room and returned himself to Minato's presence. Unsure of how he would make Kushina cave to his desires and wants Nagato went to torture her husband. Keeping them separated was his job and he would use them to his advantage. Minato heard his door open and figured Nagato had returned.

"Where did you just go? I heard a woman's voice." Minato's own voice was filled with panic. Had they found Kushina? How?

"To check on Lord Madara's latest visitors. You might know her. They took her from the Leaf" Nagato said with a voice full of arrogance but not a lot of mystery.

"Kushina! You have my Kushina!" Minato worked himself up, got angry and began shaking his confines which rattled the entire dungeon.

"Don't worry, Minato. She's safe. No harm will come to her as long as you do what I tell you." Nagato's voice had so many suggestions in it that it gave Minato goose bumps.

"What you have me do?"

"I have Kushina just down the corridor. I will let you see her, but you have to persuade her to give me the physicality I crave."

"You want me to give you permission to love my wife?! Are you mad?"

"No. But if you don't I will have to take it by force, and I know you wouldn't want that."

"This is the only way I can see her?"

"No. It's the only way you can save her. Lord Madara only wants the Nine Tails Chakra that your wife holds. You know as well as I do that removing it is detrimental. I can get you both out of here but you have to do exactly as I say."

Minato thought it over. How would he ever let another man take from his wife what was rightfully his? But he knew that he had to do what was right to save both him and Kushina to get them out of their situation.

"Let me see her first. I have to be able to explain the situation to her and how dire it is." Minato knew that he could convince Kushina to do what needed to be done. Nagato walked over to him and released his chains as agreed but walked behind him all the way to Kushina's bedroom to prevent any escape tactics that he may have planned. Nagato wasn't sure that Minato completely believed him when he told him about Kushina being down the hall.

**Kushina's Room:**

Kushina was sure that she heard a man's voice through the walls the separate the dungeon rooms from each other. She didn't know who the man could be but she hoped with all her heart that it wasn't Minato. Kushina hoped that he was still out looking for her and that he would stumble across the seemingly abandoned mansion in which she was being held captive. Suddenly, the door at the entrance of her room swung open and in walked Minato and Nagato close on his tail. Kushina took in a deep sigh of relief.

"Minato!" Kushina scrambled off of her bed and ran to meet Minato's embrace. "You found me! How? When?"

"I've been here longer than you have. They brought me here after I battled Madara and lost. I thought that he was gonna leave me for dead there in the forest, but this is where I woke up." Minato tried his best to summarize what happened without emotionally overwhelming Kushina.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days."

"Oh Minato…" Kushina was still tied with her hands behind her back which infuriated Minato.

"Untie her! I wish to embrace my wife!" Minato screamed in Nagato's direction. Nagato stepped forward and cut the ropes that bound Kushina. She threw her arms around an all too enthusiastic Minato who accepted the embrace in tears.

"Minato, when can we leave here? How will we escape?"

"There is no need to escape. I need you to be very brave in hearing this but Mr. Nagato has offered us a proposition."

"One that is most generous on my part, considering I could be killed for betraying Lord Madara in such a way." Nagato interjected himself into the conversation.

"Please, leave. Give me enough time to explain to her the situation, and time for us to console each other" Minato didn't want Nagato disturbing the moment that he had been waiting days for with his wife.

"Very well. Just ask the guard for me when you are done" with this Nagato left Minato alone with his wife.

Minato and Kushina sat down on the bed as he contemplated how to tell her that the only way that they would ever be free of this place would be to consummate with a man who was not him. He didn't want to sound rude, nor did he want to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already would be. "Nagato has made an offer, but it is not as generous as he makes it seem." Minato told Kushina in a voice that sounded no louder than a pin dropping.

"What was his offer? Why do you hesitate to tell me?"

"Because for us to escape this place you would be put in a very uncomfortable position for who knows how many days."

"What do you mean?"

"Nagato wishes to be intimate with you. That was his price for our escape. But he would not tell me for how long, and will not answer many questions concerning the matter. He did however tell me that if I did not agree would take you by force and we would not be allowed to leave if it happened that way."

"Why me? Surely there are plenty other women here…"

"Not that I have seen. And even still, Mr. Nagato is not allowed on the upper floors so he would not see them either."

"So I am his only chance at a release held in for who knows how long?"

"So it would seem, Kushina. You do not have to do this."

"And have Mr. Nagato force himself upon me? No, I will do what I have to, to ensure our survival of and exit from this place." Kushina began to cry at her own decision. Still, she knew it had to be done.


End file.
